


fools

by angstonly



Series: finding my way back universe [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 00z bffs, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Running Away, rich bois against arranged marriages!, they're really dumb and impulsive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstonly/pseuds/angstonly
Summary: he might actually die right this instant, though. it's too quiet, and jeno thinks he'll have to start screaming to distract from how loud his heart is beating."did you hear?" mark finally says. jeno really wants to yell becausefucking hellmark just slipped his fingers in between his. "it's engagement season.”(or: mark and jeno are stupid, impulsive teenagers in love)
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Mark Lee
Series: finding my way back universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762267
Comments: 14
Kudos: 99





	fools

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baridalive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baridalive/gifts).



> now playing: fools - lauren aquilina
> 
> this is honestly part of a universe i'm currently plotting out, and markno aren't even main characters in it lmao. but they're cute and fluffy and i figured, why not write out their backstory? 
> 
> dedicated to lil. ♡ precious baby, you gave me the motivation to actually write this down. mwah !!
> 
> (apologies for mistakes it is almost 6am jSDFJKSDF)

"hey, jen, here," jaemin tells him with that same shit-eating grin he always has. he hands over his embroidered handkerchief, initials sewn into the corner right beneath the na family crest. "wipe your drool."

"i am _not_ drooling!" jeno huffs, swatting jaemin's hand away as he glares at his best friend. the laugh that jaemin responds with is so fucking loud that he has half a mind to tape his mouth shut. they have sole access to this particular lounge, at least. what he once thought was a pretentious demand by their parents is now a saving grace. when jaemin quirks an eyebrow at him, jeno hisses, "shut up."

instead of actually shutting up, jaemin laughs even louder. he's practically howling, clutching at his belly as tears begin to form in his eyes. jeno buries his face in his hands, groaning as he feels the heat spread all over his body. he blames donghyuck for jaemin's delight in his misery—they've been spending so much time together that they've started morphing into one person.

"it's okay, jen," jaemin coos, patting him on the head. he doesn't have to look up to know that jaemin is grinning at him with a mischievous glimmer in his eyes. "drooling over a picture of your crush is totally normal."

before he could retort, the door opens and he hears donghyuck and renjun in a heated discussion about engagements. it's enough to pull his attention, listening intently as the two take their seats.

"someone got engaged?" jaemin interjects, winding an arm around donghyuck, who leans into his shoulder.

"about to," donghyuck answers. "the lees have begun their search for our dearest markles. mr. and mrs. lee were over at our place last night, and they asked about whether the thing between me and jaemin is still in play. i had to politely inform them that even if it weren't, over my dead body am i ever marrying mark."

"hey, you'd be lucky to marry him!" the words fly out of jeno's mouth before he even has a chance to stop himself.

renjun raises an eyebrow at him with a smirk, shifting to face him as jeno sinks into his seat. he looks at jaemin, who merely grins at him, and he already knows. renjun snorts, shaking his head. "god, so he was drooling over mark again right before we got here?"

"i was _not_!"

"it's okay, jen, we get it," donghyuck hums. "mark is your prince charming. questionable taste in men aside, i think you should tell him. snag him before his parents marry him off to someone lesser than you."

"that kind of language is why people hate you, hyuck," jeno rolls his eyes. "besides, he doesn't like me like that. we're just friends, you know?"

"oh, uh-uh, no," donghyuck peels himself off of jaemin to lean towards jeno, hands on the table. "you're clearly in love with each other. the only people who don't see that you're stupidly in love with each other are you two. it's kind of funny, honestly, except it's also just really fucking sad."

"hey, i've told him this before," renjun adds, "and he doesn't listen. the only thing that would convince him is if mark told him so himself."

"doubt it," jaemin snorts. "i'd bet you a thousand dollars that jeno would call me in a panic if mark ever confesses. he'd freak out and start babbling about whether he meant it or not, if it's friendly or not."

"that's funny," donghyuck starts to laugh, eyes bright as he stares back at his friends. "the idea of mark being brave enough to confess first is incredibly laughable. i assure you, he wouldn't."

"i didn't sign up to get slandered today," jeno groans, pouting as he folds his arms against his chest. "you're all crazy for thinking our feelings are mutual."

"jeno, all three of us would give you our black cards if mark didn't feel the same way," renjun responds. "in fact, i'll live my life as a proletarian for a whole month if it isn't mutual."

before jeno could answer, donghyuck speaks up. "i kind of wish it isn't mutual now. renjun would not survive that."

"i absolutely can!"

jeno sighs heavily as renjun and donghyuck begin to bicker like they always do, their words ringing in jeno's ears. renjun wouldn't say those things lightly. maybe, just maybe, it gives jeno just a smidge of hope.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* — *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

jeno lies in bed that evening, today's lunchtime discussion still fresh in his mind. it's not surprising that mark's parents spoke to donghyuck's, especially considering the history between them. jeno is sure that had donghyuck and jaemin not been promised to each other all those years ago, the lees would insist that mark and donghyuck marry instead.

he's pulled out of his thoughts by his bedroom door swinging open. he sits up, eyes wide as mark walks inside, bag slung over his shoulders, hair disheveled in a way that makes jeno's heart race faster in his chest. leave it to mark to do absolutely nothing and still hold such an effect on him.

"oh, hey, mark," jeno greets, doing his absolute best not to show how absolutely enamored he is by mark just standing there. he really is a fool for mark lee, but he'll try not to be that obvious if that's still even remotely possible. "not that i'm not excited you're here, but why exactly are you here?"

"oh, i, uh—funny story actually, i just—" mark starts doing that cute rambling thing he does when he's anxious and doesn’t know what to say or where to begin. jeno just stares at him as fondness blooms in his chest, watching as mark begins to pace back and forth in front of him. he should be concerned, but he's too distracted and starry-eyed.

it isn't until mark drops his bag to the ground and crawls into his bed that jeno finally realizes that something is wrong. because _holy shit_ mark is on his bed, and _holy shit_ mark just put his head on jeno's shoulder, and _holy fucking shit_ mark is hugging his arm and _clinging_ to him. as worrying as it is that mark is this troubled, jeno feels like he would be able to die happy after tonight.

he might actually die right this instant, though. it's too quiet, and jeno thinks he'll have to start screaming to distract from how loud his heart is beating.

"did you hear?" mark finally says. jeno really wants to yell because _fucking hell_ mark just slipped his fingers in between his. "it's engagement season."

"ah, yeah," jeno tries not to sound disappointed, but he isn't sure how convincing he is. "donghyuck told me your parents were trying to get him out of his unofficial engagement to jaemin. they really like hyuckie, don't they?"

"only because they don't realize how much of a demon he is," mark says, "but that's beside the point."

"then what _is_ the point?" jeno cranes his neck as mark peels himself off, staring into jeno's eyes in a way that makes him want to melt into a puddle right then and there. hell, if mark keeps staring at him like that, he might just.

"i just—okay look," mark looks away ( _thank god_ ), and he squeezes jeno's hand. "call me traditional, but i'd like to choose who i get married to. my parents have been looking for someone behind my back, not even considering my feelings or my choices. it's frustrating and i just—i don't know, i want out."

"you could always run away," jeno suggests. it's meant as a joke, but the way mark looks back at him with wide, sparkling eyes makes him think that mark is taking him seriously. "dude, no, i'm kidding. don't look at me like that! do _not_ run away. your parents would kill you then me."

"fine," mark huffs, pouting. jeno wonders for a brief moment if mark would scream and shove him off if he kisses him right now. "i just hate this."

"i know, i know." jeno pats mark on the side of his head as he leans on jeno's shoulder again.

 _i hate this too_.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* — *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

jeno makes a strangled noise as he lies face-down on jaemin's bed. jaemin is sitting next to him with a book in hand, the other carding through jeno's hair. jeno grunts, and it makes jaemin chuckle. at least his misery can put a smile on his best friend's face.

"it's not the end of the world, jeno," he says, voice soft and soothing. no matter what he's going through, no matter how difficult his worries are, jaemin's voice is always calming to him. it's soulmate culture. "i'm sure your parents will tell you soon enough, then you can tell them what you think."

"nana," he whines, shifting his head to look at his best friend. he's pouting, and as a reflex, jaemin mirrors his pout. it's enough to make him laugh, and it's just another day that he's thankful he has jaemin on his side. "i hate this. like i know everyone's already been discussing engagements, but i didn't think my parents would be thinking of mine too. i'm not even eighteen yet! god, i was joking when i told mark he should run away after he found out about his, but now i understand why he looked so serious. i just—god, this is so—look, i'm— "

"hey." jaemin closes his book and sets it aside, sinking down to lie next to jeno. they're face to face, eye to eye. jaemin smiles at him, and already, jeno feels the weight in his chest slowly disappear. "you don't have to explain anything to me, you know this. yeah, it's part of our lives, but you've always been vocal about how much you hated it. your parents know you don't like this, so i don't think they'd be surprised if you tell them you don't want it."

jeno doesn't know how he would survive without jaemin, and he's thankful he won't ever have to find out. jaemin, donghyuck, and renjun have been his best friends since they were born, but he and jaemin have always had a special bond much like renjun and donghyuck do. so when a thought pops into his head—an absolutely insane thought that he really shouldn't take seriously—he knows that jaemin would be the right person to talk to.

"jaemin," jeno calls out, a mischievous glimmer in his eyes. "if i asked you to help me with something absolutely insane, would you?"

jaemin raises an eyebrow, lips slowly stretching into a wide grin. "i'm offended you even have to ask. tell me everything."

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* — *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

"this is insane. oh my god, this is insane."

jeno hasn't stopped saying this since they left his estate. jaemin is in the driver's seat, laughing as they blast their road trip playlist. it's absolutely stupid and impulsive, but jeno is doing it and jaemin has agreed to help him.

when they pull into mark's driveway, he's already there, bags packed and ready to go. jeno's plan is insane, but mark is crazy enough to go along with it. jaemin hugs jeno tightly and plants kisses on his cheeks before trading places with mark, who looks excited as he clicks his seatbelt into place. jaemin is grinning as he waves them goodbye.

"i can't believe you agreed." jeno is a little breathless as he stares at mark, eyes twinkling as the moonlight reflects in his eyes.

"i was ready to do it as soon as you suggested it weeks ago."

"i know," jeno says in between laughs. "i was kidding, but i understood when i found out my parents were already searching for a partner for me. i'm so glad i have jaemin to enable my crazy ideas, honestly."

"so we're just… taking his car and then what? you were pretty vague in your messages, you know."

so jeno explains what he and jaemin cooked up just hours prior. they would take jaemin's car and drive away to one of his friends' villas, a temporary place to stay in while jaemin looks for a place for them. when the time comes, jaemin will let them know where to go, and he'll take care of their academic stuff for them. with the power that the na family has, it wouldn’t be difficult to get away with whatever jaemin decides to do.

"man, i need me a jaemin," mark huffs. "xuxi is absolutely useless when it comes to shit like this. he's too nice, and he's an absolutely horrible liar."

"you do know that you _do_ have a jaemin, right?" jeno snorts. "jaemin is your friend too."

"right, yeah, of course," mark says. if jeno didn't know any better, he would think there's some tension in his voice as he speaks.

"what?"

"nothing! i love jaemin! it's just—"

"just..?" jeno narrows his eyes at him. "be careful what you say, mark lee. jaemin is my soulmate."

" _nothing_ ," mark insists, but jeno doesn't miss the way his grip tightens on the steering wheel. "it's nothing, don't worry about it."

"i'm just a little jealous," mark adds under his breath, too quiet for jeno to hear.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* — *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

both of their phones are blowing up, but they're both still choosing to ignore them. they've made it to the villa, welcomed by jaemin's friend, who then leaves as soon as they bring their things in. jeno thanks her for her hospitality, but she dismisses him saying she's happy to help. she mentions something about trading favors with jaemin all the time, and jeno makes a mental note to ask jaemin about it some other time.

jeno expects things to be awkward between them. it's an irrational thought considering he's known mark just as long as he's known the other three. then again, mark isn't just like the other three. just like how jaemin has always been more, mark is something else entirely. he's always seen mark as something completely different.

he can already hear donghyuck's voice in his head. _it's called love, dumbass. you're in love with him._

"jeno?" mark calls, snapping his fingers in front of jeno's face. "you've been spacing out for a while now. are you okay? do you want to go back?"

"huh?" jeno blinks. it takes a second for mark's words to sink in, and when they do, jeno shakes his head. "no, absolutely not. i'd rather be here with you than deal with any of the dates my parents are going to set up for me."

so jeno might be hallucinating.

there's no way in hell that mark lee is now a blushing and stuttering mess because of something jeno said. there's no way in hell that mark lee is reacting this lovestruck because of jeno. it's probably the adrenaline, the momentum from having run away making him see things that can't possibly be true.

"w-what—oh my god, jen—i just—are you—oh my god," mark starts, visibly unnerved, face tinged with color. "i-i'd rather be here with you, too. r-really."

again, his best friends' voices echo in his mind. _we told you so, you idiot_.

jeno kind of really wants to scream.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* — *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

he's not going to lie—he was kind of disappointed when jaemin told him he got them a villa to stay in. maybe he should have asked him to fulfill his "there was only one bed" fantasies. or maybe jeno has read too much fanfiction and should stop thinking about it before he does something stupid again.

but then mark knocks on his door and slowly walks in, looking all perfect and shy and _mark lee_ , asking if he could stay with him because it's too lonely.

"i'm just used to being around people now," mark explains as he sits next to jeno on the bed. "xuxi and i opted to dorm together to experience it, and now it's difficult to sleep in my room alone."

jeno supposes this is better. instead of being forced to stay in one bed, here's mark willingly crawling into bed with him and staying with him. jeno's heart is racing again. he's pretty sure it's only a matter of time before it leaps out of his chest and jumps into mark's hands. not that mark doesn't already have his entire existence in his cute little baby hands.

"have you checked your messages yet?" mark breaks him out of his trance. "i looked over mine, and they're mostly from xuxi asking if we made it okay. i don't think my parents will know unless our friends let it slip."

"perks of having our bodyguards called off," jeno snorts. "it's a good thing they don't follow me when i go to jaemin's. mom and dad will probably realize it soon. i'm ready for them to call."

"i will be here holding your hand while you have a screaming match with mama lee."

jeno's face burns as mark takes his hand, lacing their fingers together. god, he can't believe his friends might actually be right. the more alone time they spend together, the more jeno picks up on the signs. has mark been this obvious the entire time? how long has he been acting like this around jeno? why didn't he notice sooner? he would think he would know considering how much time he spends admiring mark.

his mind is starting to drift, but he's snapped back to reality when his phone starts ringing, playing the special ringtone he had set for his mother. mark squeezes his hand, and jeno takes a deep breath before answering.

as soon as he accepts the call, he's met with yelling. lots and lots of yelling. his mother is going on and on and on, scolding him for all the foolish decisions he's made that night. mark is holding onto jeno's hand, grimacing as mama lee's voice fills the room. jeno looks over at him. when their gazes meet, jeno feels a surge of confidence bloom in his chest.

"mom," jeno tries to interrupt, but it doesn't stop her, "mom, please! mom! can you just—dear god, mother! i don't want to go on those stupid marriage meetings!"

" _what?_ " his mom responds incredulously. "jesus, jeno! you ran off because of the engagement talks?!"

"yes!" jeno's voice is louder than he intends it to be, but he's past the point of caring. "i don't care for any of it! i love mark, mom. i only want mark. i don't want to marry anyone other than mark!"

silence. absolute, deafening silence.

jeno is staring at mark, who's staring back at him with his eyes wide and round. he's always loved how expressive mark's face is, though it's no secret that jeno just loves everything about mark. he's a fool for mark, and he doesn't understand how other people aren't.

so when mark smiles and squeezes his hand, jeno is already prepared to give him the entire world. the sincerity in his eyes is enough to tell jeno what he needs to know.

"jeno."

he startles, momentarily forgetting that he's still on the phone with his mom. "i, uh, listen, mom—"

he gets interrupted by high-pitched laughter. jeno and mark look back at each other, bemused by the response. mama lee's laugh is genuine and loud, and they don't really know what to make of it.

"oh my god," she wheezes out. "oh honey, my darling, impulsive, innocent boy. i'm your mother, sweetheart. i know how much you love mark. that's why we've been in discussions with _his_ parents about the two of you. they heard from donghyuck that the two of you were in love, so they reached out to us last week."

"what?" both mark and jeno chorus.

his mom starts laughing again, and jeno can already imagine her shaking her head. "foolish, foolish boys. now can you please stop this nonsense and come home?"

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* — *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

"so," jeno says sheepishly as the call ends. "we're clowns."

"oh my god, we're fucking clowns."

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* — *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

CORE FOUR

 **jeno**  
› JAEMIN  
› DONGHYUCK  
› YOU GUYS FUCKING PLANNED THIS

 **jaemin**  
› you give us too much credit

 **donghyuck**  
› it was all renjun's idea  
› he's our brain for a reason

 **jeno**  
› RENJUN

 **renjun**  
› you guys are idiots and you were taking too long to confess  
› drastic times call for drastic measures

 **jeno**  
› I HATE ALL OF YOU

 **jaemin**  
› no you don't uwu

 **donghyuck**  
› lmao as if

 **renjun**  
› if you say so, cat lady

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* — *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

"you know," mark says, playing with jeno's fingers as they lie on his bed. "us being idiots aside, i think it's sweet that we were both so ready to just run away with each other like that."

"no, i think it was just really stupid," jeno laughs, pulling mark close and holding him in his arms. "i mean, the plan was so fucking flawed from the beginning. my parents would know to talk to jaemin and his parents. if we actually ran away, they would find us really quickly."

"i mean, love makes us crazy, doesn't it?" mark teases, an eyebrow raised as he snuggles into jeno's chest. "i'm flattered that you were so focused on running away with me."

"shut up," jeno mumbles into his hair. "you were stupid enough to go along with it. i wasn't the only one blind—"

jeno stops, his face flushing from the sappy sentiments that are about to slip past him. mark looks up, grinning at him. "oh my god," he exclaims, "were you about to say 'blinded by love'? that's so cheesy."

" _shut it_."

"no," mark grins. "it's true. i was blinded by love. i didn't want to be with anyone other than you too. hell, i was ready to ask you to run away with me the first time you suggested it."

"at least we can be stupid in love together now."

"that's true," mark says, looking at jeno with so much fondness in his eyes. "i love you, jeno."

jeno smiles back as his heart swells in his chest. "i love you too, mark."

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* — *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

save the date  
jeno lee and mark lee  
3rd may 2019  
maui, hi

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](http://twitter.com/scammerjaem) :: [cc](http://curiouscat.me/angstonly)


End file.
